A Good Reason
by WhereverUAre
Summary: Why did Morgana wake Arthur up in the middle of the night?  She'd better have a good reason.


AN: Arthur's POV. Enjoy and leave a review .

I was hiding behind a bush, my cross bow aimed straight at a magnificent black buck. The wind was just right and the shadows were in my favor. I shifted my finger on the trigger and pulled. The arrow went straight at the animal's chest when someone one tried to wake me up.

"**Arthur , wake up."**

"**nhg.. Hgna..prey. " **

"**Arthur please wake up"**

When I realized that there was no getting rid of this disturbance, I peeled open an eye.

"**Morgana, go back to sleep."**

" **Arthur! You will wake up this instant or I will tell everyone about what you did on your twelfth birthday!"**

I don't like being bossed around by Morgana in general, so I disagree with her even if I know she is right which is annoyingly most of the time. However in this situation, three major factors made me wake up.

The first one being that her voice reached the pitch of a banshee.

Secondly she screeched into my ear and actually managed to make my ear drums throb.

And last but not the least I really didn't want anyone to know about _that_ year's disastrous birthday celebrations. I was ridiculed about it for a long enough time.

But before I could raise my head off my pillow and see what she wanted, she pressed her cold and I mean _cold_ feet against the bare skin of the small of my back.

Needless to say I was out of my bed and my skin within seconds of her kind act.

" **Morgana ! I was waking up ! There was no need to rub your freaking ice feet against my back! I am the king ! And you need to respect me for that! "**

" **I will respect you Arthur , the day when you admit that I defeated you in a mace fight when we were fourteen years old! How can I respect a man who cannot admit defeat! You are not worth that throne! Even Merlin could do a better job than you can ! And I needed some help! But now looks like I came to the wrong person! What sort of king are you! You would rather catch a few winks of sleep than help someone who needs you? You arrogant pig! I hate you!"**

Her last words reached the pitch of her voice as she got out of the bed and chucked a vase at my head. Despite being just roused from bed, my battle instincts took over and I very skillfully dodged her.

The outburst left a her a bit breathe less, her frail shoulders heaving. The sight of her eyes slightly red, her face flushed in the moon light took away my anger. She saw my face soften and turned her back towards me.

Promptly and mentally forgiving her for not only unceremoniously waking up in the middle of the night but also for chucking a metal vase at my head, I walked over to her and carefully put my hand on her shoulder. To my dismay, her slender body was shaking with sobs. I moved to face her, she refused to look me in the eyes and impatiently scrubbed her tears off her face with her fists like a small child. You try to be angry or annoyed with her, but she just made it to so darn impossible! I pulled her carefully into my arms and hugged her close to my chest.

"**Morgana, what happened? Did you have another vision?"**

She silently disagreed shaking her head against my chest, her thick hair rustling . I slowly felt tears on my chest, frowning I cupped her chin and raised her head to meet her eyes.

'**You said you needed my help? Please tell me Morgana, what do you need? All you have to do is ask."**

The minutes the words left my mouth I knew that I had made a grave mistake. The cool breeze that was pleasantly moving the wind chime suddenly stopped. The sound of crickets ceased. And Morgana was no longer leaning against my chest.

She was on the other side of my table and picked up a table knife, the one I had used to have dinner and Merlin dropped before leaving. Damn you Merlin. Damn you to the deepest pits of hell.

She menacingly stalked towards me.

"**The great Arthur pendragon thinks that I need to ask him for what I want. Grovel at his feet like a beggar to get what I need. Who on earth do you think you are?1? The king of Camelot?"**

And once again damn you merlin and your horrid habits rubbing off on me**. "Actually Love, I am the king of Camelot."**

And then she chucked the knife at me. And then a jug of wine. And then a book. And an ink bottle.

I dodged them mindlessly and tried to get closer to her. Honestly , I had a long day ahead of me, the last thing I needed was dodging ink bottles in the middle of the night. The things you do for your family .

I once again attempted to calm her down. I kept dodging till she threw things which could cause hurt and waited patiently waited till she grabbed a thin book and threw it at me. This time I controlled my reflexes and got hit right in the nose.

"**Ow!"**

To tell you the truth, I faked it. After all those hits during practice and battles, a book in the nose hardly made me blink. However, I had an enraged Morgana to deal with. Desperate times, desperate measures.

I bent over a bit, clutching my nose and made pathetic noises of pain that I had seen merlin make over the years. I was glad to note that she was no longer throwing things at me anymore. I snuck a glance at her while pretending to bend over in pain. Hopefully, she won't notice that I was pretending. She was peering at me , trying to see if I was really in pain, doubt all over her face. This was the tipping point that had to be executed perfectly. I straightened up a bit and made for my bed where I 'accidentally' tripped over some bed clothes hanging over the edge and fell flat on my face. And then very skillfully I let out a low groan of pain. And without wasting any time, Morgana was next to me, pulling me to my feet, apologizing. I let her pull me up and graciously accepted her apology. I got her to sit down on the bed and propped up the pillows that she could sit comfortably with her back to the head board. I wrapped her in my arms and held her till she broke the comfortable silence.

"**Arthur.."**

"**Yes, Morgana ?"**

"**I need some help." **oh yes, I almost forgot about her agenda behind destroying my good night's sleep.

" **Anything you need, Love." **I smiled.

" **I'm hungry, could you get me some pudding."**

"**You woke me up because you wanted pudding**." Everything I said about not being able to be angry with her? All lies.

"**Yes**." Deep breathes Arthur Pendragon

"**Why didn't you make Gwen or merlin get it?"**

"**I gave them both a night off."**

**"…"**

"**Arthur, are you going to get me some pudding or not?"**

I blinked once, twice.. Unbelievable. She wanted_ pudding_. PUDDING! In the middle of the night.

I took a deeper breathe and remembered what Merlin had told . This was going to happen sooner or later. I walked to the door of my bedroom and asked the guard at my door to fetch me some pudding. If the poor bloke was surprised, he didn't show it and went straight to work. Thank gods for Leon and his superb training. I returned into my chambers and noticed that Morgana was already half asleep. And once again, my frustration left me. I carefully eased her onto her back, taking care not to put any pressure on her swollen belly and pulled the covers till her chin. I sat in my chair, watching her sleep and waited till the guard returned with the pudding . I intercepted him before he could knock on the door and thanked him for the pudding. The poor man was thoughtful enough to get a flask of water as well. He must have heard Morgana throw the one in my room. I smiled sheepishly at him and took the flask from him.

"**I know you job is hard as it is, sorry for all the.. Inconvenience." **

I don't know why I was apologizing even though I felt bad. Maybe it was Merlin's effect on me. Or it was just fatigue talking.

"**My wife gave me three children sire. The wait is very much worth it." **

I looked at the man in front of me. I nodded and left before I said something even more un-king like.

I walked back into the chambers and set the pudding on the dresser which was free of debris from Morgana's outburst.

I returned to our bed and slid in next to her. I carefully wrapped own arm around her to draw her close to me, the minute she was on her side, she snuggled her face into the crook of my neck. I felt the hypnotic feel of her breathe on my neck as my eyelids started drooping. And all of a sudden, I felt the need to reach out to her. I touched her lightly on the her round stomach and let my hand fan out on it. I waited intently till I felt a small pressure, like a small foot against my hand. It was going to be worth another thousand temper tantrums and twenty thousand sleepless nights when I get to hold this child in my arms. I smiled to myself at the thought of a beautiful blonde girl with Morgana's eyes and fell asleep where I dreamt of this beautiful child.

**AN:** Needless to say, Arthur and Morgana are married and Morgana is pregnant with his child. Do leave a review :)


End file.
